End to End
by Raven's Favorite Emotion
Summary: A backwards love story. Cyborg/Sarah


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and if I did I don't know what I would do with it. Probably sell it so that I could have lots of money, lol. **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to the owner of HTML Comics. I hope you get back on the Internet soon and I'm sorry that the FBI had to get involved in your case. **

**A/N: This is a backwards story, written from the end of their relationship to the beginning. It is meant to be read from the top to the bottom, and I got the idea from HPFF. I know the title isn't exactly the greatest (I actually thinks it sucks, but it can't be 'Untitled'), but I hope y'all enjoy anyway.**

_End to End_

**xii.**

She's sitting on the uncomfortable bench underneath the elder tree that the two of them had planted together when they had bought the plot of land that they would be buried under. She isn't quite sure what to do, what to say. She still feels as though a carpet that she was sure was nailed to the floor has suddenly been torn out from underneath her feet, even though she has had pleanty of time to get used to the idea that he's really... gone.

Sarah clears her throat and begins. She will do this every day for several years after this, until she dies, even though she doesn't know it yet. "We buried you yesterday. You should have seen the funeral. Everyone that you had ever spoken to was there. I hadn't realized just how many lives you had touched, Victor." She's saying this politely as if she isn't sure what exactly to say, becuase she isn't. "All of the Titans were there. Gar and Raven stayed the longest, as I'm sure you expected. Dick gave a beautiful speech about you. It was wonderful. You probably would have liked it."

She pauses again, and tries to stop the tears from rushing out of her eyes. She swore to herself (Because who else is there to swear to?) that she wouldn't cry. "But I wish that we hadn't needed to have it. I wish that it had never had to happen. Oh Victor, why did you have to go? Why did you need to leave me all alone?"

At this Sarah is sobbing all of her control lost. She isn't sure what the next day is going to bring, but she knows things just won't be the same with Vic gone. The constant uncertainty is going to drive her mad.

"I just don't think that I can forgive you for this."

**xi.**

He's not scared to die. In fact, he welcomes it. After all death is supposed to be the next great adventure. There is nothing to be scared of. In life there is only birth, life, and death, after all, and he is at the last stage. He knows this and is not terrified of death like he once was.

Coming so close to death already once before has cured him of any cure of it. It should be easy, after all. He will most likely die in his sleep, and that's not a bad thing. At least it won't be painful, or drawn out, or scary. Death will be peaceful, and he will slide into it with ease.

He's not scared to die, but he is scared to leave Sarah behind.

**x.**

His specialized chemotherapy starts today. She knows he's nervous, she can tell by the way his hands are shaking when he dresses and because of how quiet he is on the ride to the hospital.

"Do you want me to be out here when you're done?" She asks him, looking at him. He's staring straight ahead unsure of how to answer. They planned for him to have a car pick him up. He knows that she has things to today, things that were planned farther in advance than the cancer was. Vic doesn't want her to have to wait for him, and he doesn't want to get in her way. Yet again he is the broken and not whole one and she is the perfect and healthy one. It just doesn't sit well with him knowing this. It is a vicious cycle that never ends.

"You don't have to."

Sarah smiles at him gently and reaches out to squeeze his hand. "I want to," she tells him. "But only if you want me to be there."

"Will you?" he asks, trying to keep the pleading tone out of his voice.

"Of course."

**ix. **

Cancer. Six little letters that can bring a grown man to his knees, six letters than can shatter a world and leave the people in it grasping for pieces. Who would have thought that the savior of the world, several times over, would be finally defeated by something like cancer?

They're sitting together, hands clenched tightly together as if by the doctor saying the words is enough to rip them apart. "Prostate cancer," the doctor explains, bringing out some charts.

He had just gone in for some back pain, and now this. It seems as if all of the medicine and technologies in the world could not save him from a disease that burrows itself in your body only to be dug out at the last moment.

Sarah is silently crying, the tears streaming down her face. She doesn't know what to do. He's old, they're both old. The chances of him defeating this aren't good, no matter what the doctor says otherwise.

When they leave, still hand in hand, she can't control herself. "I don't want you to die," she sobs, burying her face in her hands. Vic hasn't reacted in the slightest, and it's killing her to have to watch him act as if this doesn't bother him.

Vic doesn't want to die either. This has hit him from behind unexpectedly, and there is nothing that either of them can do to stop it from attacking him.

"I'm not going to die," he promises and she for the first time she doesn't believe he will keep his promise.

**viii.**

"I can't believe it! You've retired," she teases, and watches him grin. It's true, he has officially retired from the hero business (finally) and to be honest Sarah is relieved. No more nights waiting for him, no more worrying about him on a daily basis. "You are old now! You have to join the rest of us."

"You aren't exactly young yourself anymore, and besides you retired a long time ago," he teases back.

"Oh yes I am. I'm twenty nine and counting! Besides, even if we were old or something we aren't just going to go to a retirement home and rot! We have to travel first, go see the world and go have fun!"

Sarah is all smiles today, and she is having fun. She's excited for this, for this chance for them. Now there is no way that someone will be able to end things for them.

"Of course not. No boring retirement for us. Where are we going to go first?"

"Kazakhstan!"

"Kazakhstan?"

"Well, I figure you've been basically everywhere else. Why not?"

**vii. **

She never wants to leave this moment in time. She wishes that this moment could continue to stretch on forever and ever and ever.

"I love you," he tells her, and she can feel his hot breath on her neck.

"I love you too," she whispers, turning around in his arms and kissing his mouth. He's beautiful, absolutely beautiful, and the soft sounds of the beach are making this moment seem even better than it already is.

This is one of the rare times when there is peace enough for Vic, or Cyborg, to be able to be with her. He is not halfway around the world, or up in space, or fighting some deadly enemy while Sarah is waiting at home, alone and unsure worrying half to death.

For once, he's just with her, and that is more than enough.

**vi. **

They won't ever have children. Sarah was not expecting this revelation to sting so much, for the pain of it to bring tears to her eyes, because she had already half way thought of it. But the doctor's affirmation just made everything worse. They will never have a family. Victor will never have children, they will never hear the pitter patter of little feet all over the apartment, if he dies she won't have any piece of him to hold on to.

There are no words in the English language to describe missing something that was never there. You have the words widow, or widower, for those that have lost their husbands or wives, but you can't describe someone who is missing children that were never born. There are no mourning words for this.

"It's okay. I thought something like this might happen."

"How can you say that?" Sarah looks at him in his eyes, wondering if this could possibly be what he's really feeling. How could he say that, she just does not understand. He wanted this just as badly as she did, perhaps even more so, she knows it. "Do you really believe that? Victor, I wanted a family, I wanted us to be. Everyone else has children," she whispers the last line for only herself.

"You should have married someone else then! I'm sorry I couldn't be everything you needed, Sarah. I'm sorry that I can't give you children, or a normal life, or anything that you want or need! This is my fault," his words are heavy, weighted down with the pain of ancient grief.

She had not realized how much this would pain him as well. She had not been aware that this was how he felt. She would have thought that they were over this. He must have thought about this for years, thinking that one day maybe he wouldn't be enough for her and that she would just walk away and go have a normal life.

She couldn't do it. She would never walk away from him.

**v. **

The apartment is officially all theirs. He has finally moved out of the tower and they have bought themselves this apartment, which is of course installed to the nines with technologies that he will need and gadgets that Victor is working on.

In fact, there is so much of this stuff that there is hardly any room for Sarah to put her boxes. He looks at her chagrined as she drops her box of books and looks around, wondering where she could possibly put them.

"Goodness! Maybe we should get a bigger apartment!" she exclaims, throwing her hands in the air.

**iv.**

To be honest the wedding has gone better than she expected. There are no supervillans that have stolen the cake, no one has gotten blown up, and above all everything has gone so well, things have been a little boring.

Boring. Was there ever a more perfect word?

Vic has been unable to take her eyes off her since she walked into the church, and she's in heaven. They finally belong to each other, and only to each other. Their fairy tale ending has just began.

They know that they have no right to expect that the rest of their lives will be like this, but it's a nice beginning.

**iii.**

They are in the middle of a fight, a screaming match that is happening on a street corner. Before they were just having a nice time, laughing and talking and just soaking each other in, but one innocent (or not so innocent) comment and things soon got heated.

"How can you even _think _something like that?" Sarah demands of him, stamping her foot. She's just so mad that she can't stand it. _How dare he? _This is her life too. She wants it to be with him, even if he thinks that she is wasting her time.

"One day, Sarah, you're going to wake up and realize that you don't want this, that you don't want _me_. You're going to want to have kids, and be able to sleep at night not wondering if I was going to live through the next day. You're going to hate me for taking that away from you." Cyborg is yelling at her, trying to make her see sense.

How can she not see this as clearly as he can? The scene is deeply ingrained in his mind, and has been for a long time. She's going to wake up, look at him with his botched body and mechanical brain, and wonder why she even got into this mess. She's going to wonder why she even got involved in his world or worse she is going to be torn away from him to be used as a weapon. He can't let that happen, not to her or to him.

"You don't _understand_, Cyborg. I don't need those things! I just need _you_."

"You don't even know what you're saying. Think about it logically for a second."

"What? What is there to be logical about? This isn't logic. We are _people_, our emotions can't be placed in little boxes. If I have you I won't need anything else. Not kids, not a peaceful life, not anything. Why can't you just see that we would be great! We'd be the stuff of legends, Cyborg. Maybe this isn't what this is about. Maybe, you just don't want me to be with you because _you _don't want _me_. If that's how it is, then why don't you just say so?"

"Of course that's not it! I love you!" He shouts at her, and then suddenly she's in his arms and he's holding her tight and he never wants to let her go. Not for anything.

Even if that means being just a little bit selfish.

**ii.**

The first time that he tells her that he loves her she feels like she is floating on air. Nothing will ever go wrong again in her life, or at least that's how she feels. Maybe he's her forever, maybe he's not, but he is certainly her right now. She loves him too, and tells him so.

"Well, I have to admit, that's a relief," he tells her, and she laughs.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because, I thought I was going to be the only one who was going to say it. And how embarrassing would that have been?"

"Pretty bad," she tells him. "But at least I know it's true."

**i. **

"Hey! BB! Go long," Cyborg shouts, and throws the ball while Beast Boy rushes frantically to try and catch the ball. Cyborg's pretty sure he won't, he threw it that far on purpose, simply because he wanted to be able to rag on Beast Boy when he got back.

But then that damn Grass Stain had to go and morph into a cheetah and then back into a human where he caught the ball perfectly. Right before he ran smack into a girl.

"Crap," Cyborg mumbles. This isn't going to go over well if she's one of those aggravating shouters. A lot of girls are like that, and it's the most annoying thing.

He runs over to Beast Boy, and pulls him to his feet. He's barely aware of Beast Boy's, "Thanks, man," when he sees the girl underneath BB.

She has pretty brown hair that's all messed up and hanging in front of her face before she flips it off with one hand and he can see her eyes. They're a bright blue, and very pretty. She's very pretty, actually.

Cyborg has never been the type of person to believe in love at first sight, but this has to be pretty close. Wordlessly he holds out a hand for her, and she takes it. "Thanks," she tells him. "I'm Sarah Simms. And you are?"

She's looking at him expectantly, but she's also not looking at him like she sees anything weird about him. She's not even staring at his tech, just looking at him straight in the eye. She doesn't look uncomfortable or even weirded out. For once, he's being looked at like a normal person, and it's great.

"Cyborg," he tells, and he sees her smile.

**A/N: I didn't read the Titans Go! comics, so I don't know if this is canon or not, but I hope you liked my spin on it. **

**Also, how many people are excited for the new show Young Justice? I can't wait! Tim Drake! Bart Allen! (I'm assuming that's who is the Robin and Kid Flash, respectively.) On television! Amazing! **


End file.
